


Bleeding Out

by ArsTyrannus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Animated GIFs, Digital Art, Gift Art, M/M, Major Character Injury, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsTyrannus/pseuds/ArsTyrannus
Summary: My secret Santa gift for Kylux Secret Santa 2020
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kylux Secret Santa 2020





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldashes/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I think this sums up 2020 pretty well.

He might be okay. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge but I’m pretty pleased with the result!
> 
> Find the rest of my work on [twitter](https://twitter.com/arstyrannus) and [tumblr](https://arstyrannus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
